Ben Tennyson's Worst School in Britannia
by DijonThaMustud
Summary: This is the story about a superhero meet a student from Ashford Academy. Lelouch has a geass, and Ben has a Omnitrix. THIS IS GOING TO BE FUN!
1. Welcome to Britannia

Ben Tennyson's Worst School

In Britannia

A Ben 10 and Code Geass

Crossover

My name is Devin Swington, and I'm 16 years old. And this is my first story of a Ben 10

and Code Geass Crossover. And I don't own it.

Chapter I

Ben's Trip To Britannia

**Ben 10 POV**

InBellwood, there a boy who has brown hair, green eyes, green jacket with a 10, and blue pants. His name is Ben Tennyson. Then, there was a girl who has long orange pony tail, green eyes (like Ben), orange hair, and gray pants. She's Gwen Tennyson (Ben's Cousin). Then, another boy with short black hair, black shirt, and blue pants. His name is Kevin Levin. (Ben's Friend)

They were outside drinking a smoothie and Kevin say to Ben.

"So, Tennyson. How's your girlfriend?" Kevin said.

"She's find, but we have a arguing about breaking up. But we buried the hatchet and we hold hands. That's it." Ben was excited while a old man who is a Plumber with gray hair, wearing a dirty white shirt.

"Grandpa Max" Gwen said.

"I need to talk to Ben in private" Max said while he's talking to Ben at the van named the "Ruck Bucket."

"What it is, Grandpa Max?" Ben said. "

"I want you to go to Britannia to be a new student, and go see what's going on in the city." Max said.

"What is Britannia?" Ben answered.

"Britannia is a nation born from the defeated remenants of the British Empire and is the world's dominant military superpower and one of the large Empire-unions that control Earth initially in the early 21st Century, the others being the Chinese Federation, the Euro Universe, and later United Federation of Nations. And I need to go there to see what's going on?" Max said.

"That's in Japan, right?" Ben answered.

"Yes" Max said.

"One more question, Isn't that city dangerous?" Ben said.

"No" Max said.

"Did you book the tickets?" Ben answered.

"Yes, I put your name on a ticket." Max said.

"All right, I'll go get ready." Ben said

"Ben, be careful" Max said.

"I will" Ben said.

Later this morning, Ben woke up and put his clothes and then a woman with a yellow hair.

"Ben, hurry up. You taxi is waiting!" a woman said.

"Coming, mom!" Ben said.

"Hey, son. You got your stuff?" said a man with brown hair.

"Yeah, dad" Ben said.

"Good luck, Ben" Gwen said.

"Just don't get shot" Kevin said.

"Kevin!" Gwen said.

"Bye, family." Ben said.

"Bye, Ben! Be good and stay out of trouble!" Mom said.

"I will." Ben said.

While Ben is at the airport, he is so excited about going to a new city. Then, Ben was thinking on his mind.

_I hope there's some arcades, restaurants, and more in the city. I wondered what's going on there?_

Ten hours later, the airplanes went down, and Ben woke up.

"Wow, this city is nice." He said.

"But where's the school."

"Excuse me!" Ben yelled to a student with black hair, purple eyes, and wearing a Ashford Academy school uniform.

"Can I help you?" a student said.

"Can you tell me where the school is?" Ben said.

"Go across of that building, and you see a big sign called Ashford Academy." a student said telling Ben where the school is.

"Thanks." Ben said.

"Hey, you're foreign. Right?" a student said.

"Yeah, I'm from America, I'm new here." Ben said.

"Okay." a student said.

Ben was walking to the school while the bell ranged.

"Dammit, I'm late!" Ben was cursing.

While he reading the school room to go to class, he made in to class when the teacher told him.

"Wow, look who's here, a new foreign student." the teacher said.

"Sorry I'm late, teacher. I don't know the directions of this school." Ben said.

"My name is_ Villetta Nu, but you can call me coach." a teacher/coach said._

"Okay, class. We have a new foreign student. Tell them about your information." a teacher/coach said.

"My name is Benjamin Kirby Tennyson, but some friends called Ben Tennyson or "Ben 10." And I liked smoothies and chili fries, and I like to play games." Ben tell them about his life, and then he bowed to them, and the student actually did the same.

"Okay, take a seat" the teacher said.

But then, when a new student got here, he was late, and he told a teacher/coach.

"Sorry I'm late, teacher. I was busy this morning." a student said.

"Well, I'm glad you came here Mr. Lelouch Lamperouge." a teacher/coach said.

Ben was shocked to see a new student, and he was thinking.

_I know this guy, he told me the directions of where's the school. And then he told me that I'm foreign._

"Lelouch, I like you to meet our new foreign student, he's name is Ben Tennyson."

"I know you, you're the one that tells me where the school is." Lelouch said.

"It's nice to meet you, Ben." Lelouch say to Ben.

**To Be Continued**


	2. Ben and Lelouch

**Now, this is the next chapter of a Ben 10 and Code Geass Crossover. My brother was crying for nothing went it's time to go home. So, here it is. (And I don't own Ben 10 and Code Geass.)**

**Chapter 2**

**Ben and Lelouch**

"**It's nice to meet you too, Lelouch." Ben said and they shake hands.**

**Later, when the bell rang, the class went out and then the teacher said.**

"**Okay, class. Don't forget about the school club fair this today." she said went the teacher talk to Ben about something.**

"**As for you, Ben. I want you to go to the school club too." a teacher said.**

"**Cool, did they have the soccer club, 'cause I like soccer." Ben was excited.**

"**Not really, but you can joined football, swimming, the school council, and more." she said while Ben was thinking.**

"**Dammit, looks like I need to join a new club." Ben thinking.**

**While Ben was looking for a club, he bumped into a guy with blue hair wearing a Ashford Academy school uniform and riding a motorcycle.**

"**Hey, watch it, you coward!" Ben yelled.**

"**You watch it, you punk." a guy said went he know him as a superhero.**

"**Hey, I know you. You're Ben Tennyson. THE famous Ben Tennyson, the BEST superhero in the universe!" the man yelled when he introduced Ben.**

"**My name is Rivalz Cardemonde, and I'm a big fan of yours." he said and then he yelled to the people.**

"**HEY GUYS, IT'S BEN TENNYSON! THE BEST SUPERHERO IN THE UNIVERSE!****" He yelled.**

"**Is he, yes it's HIM." the students was exciting about having a foreign celebrity.**

"**Ben, can I touch your Omnitrix?" "Can you have a date with me, Ben?" the girls said.**

"**No, He's going on a date with ME!"**

"**I need to get the hell out of here!" Ben said as he hear a boy in a scooter.**

"**Hey Ben." a boy said when Ben know him.**

"**Lelouch!" Ben said.**

"**Need a ride?" Lelouch said.**

"**Yeah." Ben said.**

"**Here, you need a helmet." Lelouch said.**

"**Thank you, I hope we will be best friends."**

"**Yeah, I little." Lelouch said.**

**While the girls was trying to hunt Ben, Lelouch's scooter was running fast.**

**Later, Lelouch want to talk to Ben about his life.**

"**So, Ben. I heard that you are a super hero. Nice." Lelouch said.**

"**How did you know? That blue haired jerk yelled that I'm the superhero." Ben was upset.**

"**No, I watched you fight some bad guys on TV. And you got that thing on your wrist that could give you 10 different aliens."**

"**Really? You serious? Ben answered.**

"**Yes, all across the world watched you. Russia, France, Australia, England, China, Germany, Brazil, and even your country, the United States of America. You're the best, and I ain't mad at that." Lelouch said when Ben was shocked.**

"**OMG, I'M A INTERNATIONAL SUPERHERO ! Ben was excited.**

"

**Calm down, Ben." Lelouch said while he's thinking.**

_**No wondered Ben's a superhero, I want to know why is he has alien superpowers.**_

**Later, Lelouch took Ben to his new room, and Ben was saying to Lelouch.**

"**Wow, this room is great, Lelouch. Just like my home." Ben said.**

"**Thank you, Ben. I'll come back if you need anything." Lelouch said as he was about to leave.**

"**Lelouch" Ben asked.**

"**Yeah" Lelouch said as he looked back to him.**

"**Thank you for everything, maybe we could have some time after school." Ben said with a smile.**

"**Yeah, sometimes." Lelouch said as he closed the door, and walk back to his room and doing his homework. But, when a woman come to Lelouch's door with yellow hair, blue eyes, and wearing a Ashford Academy school uniform and a skirt. And she's the president of the Student Council.**

**(Knock, Knock)**

"**Oh, Lelouch" a woman said. "Can you open the door, please? I want to talk to you about the new kid at our school."**

"**Okay, Milly. In a minute. Lelouch said as he walked to the door, and Milly was talking.**

"**Lelouch, how's is he?" Milly answered.**

"**He's all right. This guy is a superhero from Bellwood. He got a thing called the Omnitrix, and it could turn you into 10 different alien monsters." Lelouch say to Milly while she was shocked.**

"**OMG! I'm shocked. Anyway, Lelouch. Suzaku is coming back." Milly said.**

"**What, Suzaku... coming back?" Lelouch said.**

"**Yes, he's coming back to school tomorrow. And I can't wait to see him." Milly was excited about Suzaku coming tomorrow morning. But Lelouch was shocked.**

"**Okay, Milly." Lelouch said as Milly walk out of the door, and Lelouch was closing the door while he's thinking.**

_**What the hell? Why is Suzaku coming? When we was kids, we play each other a lot. First, a new student from America, Now Suzaku's coming tomorrow morning. Fine, I'm going to tell him what happened. **_

**To Be Continued**


	3. Lelouch meets Suzaku, Suzaku meet Ben

**Hello, sorry I was just rushing and get something to eat. Let's stop this for a minute.**

**Lelouch meet a superhero named Ben Tennyson, and Ben and Lelouch was friends. But what happened, Suzaku is coming back to school in the morning. That's a shame. But look at my story when Lelouch meets Suzaku, and Suzaku meets Ben.**

**And don't forget, I don't own Code Geass and Ben 10**

**Chapter 3**

**Lelouch meets Suzaku, and Suzaku meets Ben**

**Tennyson**

This morning, Lelouch came to Ben's room, and say to him.

"Ben" Lelouch said while Ben talking to his dream.

"Gwen... Kevin... please come back... please come back. Don't leave me... DON'T LEAVE ME!"

"Ben, wake up!" Lelouch woke Ben.

"Lelouch, think god you woke me. I was worried about my family going to get killed by Vilgax, or Aggregor." Ben was worried.

"I just want to wake up, so we can go to school." Lelouch said as he took Ben's hand and give him some uniform.

"Cool, thanks!" Ben thanked him.

While Ben and Lelouch is at school, they made it in time. Soon as the announcement comes on.

Good morning, Ashford Academy. This is Milly speaking, our friend Suzaku Kururugi is returned to our school. And we should welcome him, and celebrate him.

"Suzaku is coming. He's coming here? That's great!" the students said while Ben was thinking about a student coming back.

"Who is Suzaku?" Ben answered Lelouch.

"He's was my best friend since we was little kids, we was trying to play each other. Then, when my sister came, she wants to play too. Lelouch said to Ben.

"Wow, what's her name?" Ben answered.

"Her name is Nunnally. And she was my best sister in the world." Lelouch said.

"Cool, can I meet your sister sometimes?" Ben answered.

"Yes, Ben. You can meet my sister after school. But under one condition. My sister is blind, and she's on a wheelchair, so you need to let her know that you're new here in Britannia.

"You didn't tell me that she's blind." Ben said.

"It was a long story, she was blind due to the psychological trauma of my mother's death." Lelouch said.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Ben apologized.

"It's okay. One of these days, I can be the emperor of Britannia."Lelouch said.

When Lelouch was finished talking to Ben about his life since he was a child, a student came to class with brown hair, green hair, and wearing a Ashford Academy.

"Welcome back, Mr. Suzaku Kururugi." a teacher/coach said.

"Hey, coach. I'm back." Suzaku said while he's looking at a new kid.

"Hey, who's the new kid?" Suzaku answered.

"The name is Ben Tennyson, nice to meet you." Ben said.

"I know who you are, you're the "Famous" Ben Tennyson who got a thing on his wrist called "The Omnitrix," that it can turned you 10 different aliens." Suzaku said.

"We watch you fighting the bad aliens on TV, even the kids all across the world watched you." Suzaku said while Ben was thinking.

_What the hell? He knows I'm a superhero. Every Japanese and kids from across the world think that I'm a superhero. Man, grandpa max sent me to this city. I need to call him._

"It's nice to meet you, Tennyson-San." Suzaku said while he bow to Ben, and Ben did the same thing.

Later, when the bell rang, the students was getting out of class, and Lelouch was talking to Suzaku about their life.

"Suzaku, no time, no see. How was your day?" Lelouch said.

"It was okay, but what's a celebrity doing here at out school?" Suzaku said.

"I don't know, but we need to talk to him about his superpowers." Lelouch said.

While Lelouch and Suzaku was talking outside, Ben went to the phone booth and calling his Grandpa Max.

"Come on, Grandpa. Pick up, dammit!" he cursed.

_Hello?_

"Grandpa, you're here." Ben said.

_Ben, how was it?_

"It was alright, no gunshots, no terrorists, no nothing."

_I'm sure you have fun, but we got a problem._

"What is it, Grandpa Max?"

_The DNAliens and the Forever Knights is coming for us. _

"Damn." Ben cursed and whispered. "Don't worry, Grandpa. I'm on my way."

_No, Ben. You stay here and see what's going here in the city. I know what going on. It's about a mask guy named "Zero."_

"Zero?" Ben said. "Who's this zero, Grandpa?"

_I don't know but you got to find out._

"Okay, Grandpa Max." Ben said as he hang up the phone, he was thinking.

_Who the hell is this Zero? I better find out._

**To Be Continued**


	4. Geass and Aliens

**Hello, my friends. Devin's here, and I'm sorry. I didn't go to school because I have a doctor's appointment, but I'm not. Then, I have to go to bible study with my family. (And I got my personal bible. Please, don't tell nobody about my bible.)**

**I don't own Code Geass and Ben 10.**

Chapter 4

Geass and Aliens

When Lelouch was at the welcome party, he's calling Suzaku and tell to meet at the Student Council room. Then, went Milly was outside telling to Ben.

"Ben, why don't you come to our welcome party. We got some food, drinks, and more." she said.

"Sure." Ben said.

While Ben's at the party, Milly was trying to let them to be quiet.

"Shh, quiet. Here comes Suzaku. HIDE!" she yelled while the students hide for Suzaku. When Suzaku got here, he said...

"Wow, it is dark in here." he said as the students yelled him.

"SURPRISE!" the students was yelled, and Suzaku was speechless.

"Y'all was so surprised about me." he said.

"Suzaku, we was worried about you for years." Milly said.

"I miss you all." Suzaku said. "Hey, what's he doing here?"

"Ain't you supposed to go someplace else, superhero punk!" Suzaku said to Ben.

"Who the hell you calling me a superhero punk, you military asshole! Ben cursed to Suzaku.

"Who you calling me a military asshole, you world famous jerk!" Suzaku name-called Ben.

"No-good-Japanese-army freak!"

"You want to talk about this outside? I mean we could fight. You got your Omnitrix, and I got my sword." Suzaku was upset.

"Hey, y'all calm down and let's celebrated." Rivalz said.

"Rivalz's right. Suzaku, he's new at our school. So, we need to party, play games, and talk about their lives. Milly said.

While Ben and Suzaku was stopped fighting, they was sitting next to each other. Then, when they finished eating, Milly was about to play some games about their future.

"OK, guys. It's time to play some "Truth or Dare." she said.

Rivalz is getting a empty bottle and it's spinning, and the bottle is point to Ben.

"Well, Tennyson. Truth or Dare?" Suzaku said.

"Okay, Dare." Ben said.

"I dare you to talk about your Omnitrix, and turn into a real alien." Suzaku said.

"OK, I'm going hero. It's Hero Time!" Ben said as he pulled out his Omnitrix and turn himself into a alien monster with green eyes, with a Omnitrix logo.

"Humungousaur!"

"Wow, it's Humungousaur!" Rivalz said.

"It's Huge!" a girl said.

"So, y'all like it?" Humungousaur said.

"Of course we like it. Right, Suzaku?" Milly said.

"Yeah, whatever." Suzaku said.

While the students was watching Ben turned into a monster, the phone ranged.

"Hello, Student Council." Milly answering the phone.

_Can I speak to Ben Tennyson?_

"May I ask who's calling?" she said.

_This is Gwen Tennyson, his cousin._

"Ben, telephone!" Milly said and she hand the phone to Ben.

"Who is it?" he said.

"It's Gwen, your cousin." she said.

"Oh, dammit. What the hell is she want?" Ben curse

"Hey, Gwen."

_Hey, Ben. How was your trip?_

"It was okay. No terrorists, no nothing."

_Anyway, grandpa max said that I'm coming to you._

"What? You're coming, too? What about Kevin, he's coming, too?"

_No, he got something to do. So it's just me._

"OK, you hurry up. I'll see you this morning."

Ben was hung up the phone, and started to think.

_Why the hell is she coming? I'm going to protected her, and that's FINAL!_

**Later at night, there was a meeting in Horai Island. There were a group ****of vigilante rebels who was fighting against the**** Holy Britannian Empire. They called the Black Knights.**

**First member with red hair, blue eyes, and wearing a Black Knight uniform. The second member with long hair, blue eyes, and wearing a Black Knight uniform. Third member is with long green hair, yellow eyes, and wearing a Black Knight uniform. And last but not least a man wearing a mask, a cape, and wearing a Black Knight suit.**

"Ladies and Gentleman, I have some great news." a man with a mask said.

"What is it, sir?" a lady said.

"We have a new student at Ashford Academy, his name is Ben Tennyson, and he has a thing on his watch called the Omnitrix, which it could turned him into 10 different aliens." he said.

"Aliens, there's no such thing as aliens." a member said.

"It that thing on his wrist. And it's need to stop!" he said.

"But how, sir?" a woman said.

"We should take that Omnitrix , so that I can rule the **UNIVERSE **than him!" he said.

"Uh-oh, this is about to get serious." a member said.

**To Be Continued**


	5. Cousin and Geass

Hello, it's me Devin Swington-San. And I want you to read my Code Geass and Ben 10 crossover. And I don't own it.

**Chapter 5**

**Cousin and Geass**

This morning, Lelouch woke up, and hear the knock. It was two girls, one who has red hair, blue eyes and wearing a Ashford Academy uniform. An another girl with long green hair, yellow eyes.

"Hey, Lelouch." Both girls said.

"Kallen, C.C. What are y'all doing here in my room?" he said.

"We heard that Suzaku came back, and you have a new guest yesterday. Isn't a guy?" C.C said.

"His name is Ben Tennyson, and he's new at my school. And he got a thing on his wrist called the Omnitrix, it could turned into 10 different aliens." he said. Kallen was thinking about the new guest.

_I knew it! That's why Zero was disgusted about the guest. I need to protected him FAST before it's too late!_

Later, went Ben's in class, the teacher/coach was telling the class about an another guest.

"OK, class. We have an another guest, she's from Bellwood. You can come on in." she said while a girl is coming in with long orange pony-tail hair, green eyes, and wearing a Ashford Academy uniform.

"Gwen, you're here." Ben said while Lelouch is coming to class, he saw a new student.

"Hello, there." he said. "Who is she?"

"Lelouch, this is my cousin, Gwen. Gwen, this is Lelouch." Ben interduced.

"Nice to meet you, Gwen." Lelouch said.

"It's nice to meet you, Lelouch." Gwen said.

While Lelouch and Gwen is meeting each other, they talk about their life.

"So, Gwen. You're Ben's cousin, right?" he said.

"Yes." she said.

"You're so beautiful like my sister." he said.

"Thank you, and I didn't know you had a sister." Gwen said.

Then, when a invitation comes to class, it was for Ben. It was from a girl who has long green hair, and green eyes.

_Dear Ben,_

_Meet me at my room 6:00pm sharp. Don't be late. -C.C_

Ben whispered at himself. _C.C, who is that girl? I think I better find out._

"Ben, what's the letter from?" Gwen said.

"It's nobody. It's just a friend of mine." he said.

Later, the bell ranged, and the students in going out while Ben was outside.

"Who is this Kallen?" Ben said.

It's 5:56pm, and Ben is knocking at the door.

"Can I help you?" a girl said with short hair, blue eyes, and wearing a Black Knight uniform.

"I'm looking for a girl named C.C." Ben said.

"You must be Ben Tennyson. Come on in, she's in the shower, but she'll be out in a minute." she said.

"Hello." an another girl said.

"You're C.C?" he said.

"Yes, I want you right now!" she said.

Ben was speechless.

**To Be Continued**


	6. Ben and CC

**Hello, this is DijonThaMustud, yesterday I was at the doctor appointment, and I didn't have a doctor today. That's messed up. OK, here we go. **

**This next story is about a girl named C.C was writing a letter to Ben, so is C.C going to be with Ben? Let's find out.**

YOU'RE HAPPY NOW, REXFAN1333?

**Chapter 6**

**Ben and C.C**

"Are you kidding me? No, I'm not your boyfriend, I already have a girlfriend." Ben yelled.

"You do?" C.C asked.

"Yes, do you have a problem with that?" he said.

"Well, I can stay here with my friend, and I'm going to CRY!"C.C said while she's starting about to cry.

"Wait, don't cry. I was kidding, I can take you someplace else." he said.

"You will?" she said.

"Yes, I will take you whatever you like." Ben said.

"OK, we can go to my favorite place that I liked." she said.

"Well, what's the name of it?" Ben answered.

"I can't tell you, it's a secret." she said.

"Okay, I see you after school." Ben said.

"Yeah, after school is fine." C.C said.

After Ben is telling C.C about a date, he was thinking.

_Oh my god! I asked her for a date, and I have a girlfriend. Julie is going to kill me. Lord, please don't let Julie kill me. Please don't let her, I'm begging you._

While Ben was worried about C.C having a date, he went to the door, and when he see his cousin Gwen kissing Lelouch.

"WHAT THE HELL!" he cursed.

**To Be Continued**


	7. BenCC LelouchGwen

**Whoa, what just happened? Ben is going on a date with C.C, and Gwen is in love with Lelouch. WTF?**

**Let's just find out next.**

**Chapter 7**

**Ben's in love with C.C, and Gwen's in love with Lelouch.**

**What The Hell?**

"Ben, it's not what's you thinking." Gwen said.

"I know what I thinking." Ben said.

"I got a green-haired girl wants to go on a date with me, then my cousin is kissing a black-haired Japanese student." he said while Lelouch was saying about Ben's date.

"Wait, who is this green-haired girl you date?" Lelouch said.

"Her name is C.C, and I asked her for a date." Ben said.

"You did WHAT?" Lelouch was shocked.

"You can't have a date with her." he said.

"Why not?" Gwen said.

"Because, it's none of your business. You stay away from her." Lelouch said.

"You telling me to stay away from her? OK, from now on, you can stay away from my cousin. And that's FINAL!

**To Be Continued**

**And I'm going to make the next chapter tomorrow. Because it's my last day of school. (Mardi Gras Holiday)**


	8. Kevin and Geass

**Hello, I have a good day at school. My Japanese teach**er **wasn't going to be here today.**

**So, here we go.**

**Chapter 8**

Kevin & Geass

_The following is for the fans of Ben 10 and the fans of Code Geass. It contains strong language, a little violences, and NO nudity. CAPICHE?_

This morning, Ben was at school while Lelouch came to class, too. They was upset about last night, Ben was asking C.C on a date, and Gwen was started kissing Lelouch.

"Okay, class. We have a new student again today." a teacher/coach said.

"A new student." Ben, Gwen, and Lelouch said.

"Well, Lelouch. Isn't some one of your new friends?" Ben said.

"Shut up!" Lelouch said.

"Hello, my friends." a guy said with black raven hair, black eyes and wearing a Ashford Academy.

"Kevin?" Ben and Gwen said.

"Ah, y'all three known each other?" the teacher/coach said.

"We was fighting each other when we was kids." Ben said.

"Oh, okay. You may take your seat, Mr. Levin." a teacher/coach said.

"Kevin, I thought you had something to do." Gwen said.

"I did, I went to to do something for my boss, it's a long story." he said.

While Ben, Gwen, and Kevin was talking, the bell ranged, and class is over.

"Guys, I got a date tonight, and I promised her." Ben said.

"Ben, are you sure?" Gwen said.

"Yes, and I need to go someplace else, so Lelouch won't kick my ass. But first, I need something to put on for my first date." he said.

"Ben, good luck on your date." Gwen said.

"Yeah, Tennyson. I told you, just don't get shot." Kevin said.

**To Be Continued**


End file.
